C'est tout ce que je désire
by Dragonfly1982
Summary: Développement et fin alternative de la première série d'anime de Death Note. Light et L, vont devoir faire face à une évolution inattendue de leur relation pour notre plus grand plaisir. LightXL


J'implore votre indulgence, c'est ma première fan fiction. Toutefois, si voulez me partager vos commentaires ou vos critiques, il me fera plaisir de les lire.

À tout hasard, pour les égarés, le texte suivant met en scène des éléments sexuels explicites entre deux hommes. Si ce n'est pas votre tasse de thé, il serait temps de rebrousser chemin; dernière chance.

Enfin, rappel important : ce récit est totalement inspirée de l'excellente manga Death Note. Ni cette histoire, ni ces personnages ne m'appartiennent. Gloire à ses créateurs Tsugumi Ōba et Takeshi Obata. Sur ce bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

Encore un jour qui se lève sur les gratte-ciels de Tokyo. L se réveille après une bien courte nuit et enfile son traditionnel gilet blanc ainsi que la vieille paire de jeans laissée en tas au pied du lit hier soir. Tout en admirant un instant le paysage du haut de la tour sécurisée qu'il a fait récemment construire, il se gratte la tête, ses cheveux noirs et hirsutes sont à peine plus en bataille qu'à leur habitude.

Il se traîne nonchalamment vers son ordinateur. Tandis que celui-ci ouvre, il se prépare de la mélasse sucrée qu'il ose appeler du café. Non, pas de message de Watari ni rien de neuf ce matin sur l'enquête qui l'oppose depuis près d'un an à Kira, ce mystérieux et retors assassin de criminels. Il grignote doucement une pâtisserie française en petit bonhomme sur sa chaise les orteils frémissant de plaisir quand les gars de son équipe arrivent au boulot en devisant de tout et de rien.

Matsuda au dessus de ses affaires et rigolant encore, Aizawa désapprouvant du regard les blagues de ce dernier, Mogi ce matin renfrogné, Ide discret à son habitude et enfin Light.

Light Yagami, le fils du chef de police Yagami et ajout récent au groupe, est au yeux de L le suspect numéro un des meurtres attribués à celui que l'on nomme Kira. Dès le premier moment où son regard s'est porté sur ce grand jeune homme châtain toujours bien habillé, en chemise seyante et pantalon bien coupé, L s'est méfié de lui. Il a toujours dégagé une perfection malsaine ainsi qu'une confiance immodérée en ses propres capacités. L'intuition de L lui chuchote que les grands sourires charmants du jeune Yagami semblent couver autre chose… quelque chose de mauvais et d'intelligemment calculé qu'il semble être le seul en mesure de remarquer. Et malgré les protestations de Light à clamer son innocence, L ne peut s'empêcher de le tester jour après jour. Ce qui a, on s'en doute, pour conséquence de miner sérieusement leur relation de travail.

C'est donc dans la suite de ces journées de suspicion que L, qui se fait aussi appeler Ryûzaki par ses collègues afin de protéger son identité secrète, déclare :

« Donc, la seule option pour faire avancer l'enquête présentement réside dans cet objet. » L sort alors, dont ne sait où, une paire de menottes unis par une chaîne massive de deux mètres de long. En un geste rapide et précis, il s'enchaîne avec Light.

« Mais c'est ridicule, crie Light. Et combien de temps ça devra durer ce cirque? Et vous autres, vous allez m'aider ou quoi? »

La chaîne les unit depuis déjà depuis deux mois et les activités quotidiennes sont soit gênantes, soit éreintantes puisque fait de multiples compromis. Aucune intimité n'est évidemment possible; ni pour dormir, ni pour se laver ni pour les rendez-vous amoureux entre Light et Misa. La tension est maintenant palpable entre les deux jeunes hommes car à part dans les moments où ils travaillent côté à côté à la chasse du 3e Kira, ils se chicanent sans cesse. Tout est devenu une question d'espace personnel, l'espace désormais synonyme de pouvoir sur l'autre. C'est du moins ce que Light clame quand il est le plus excédé.

« Ryûzaki, tu abuses de la situation! Il n'y a pas moyen de dormir le matin. J'ai l'impression que tu me traînes partout comme un chien en laisse. Arrête de tout le temps tirer sur cette foutue chaîne; un de ses jours tu vas m'arracher le bras. »

Et L oppose toujours à ces élans d'injustice un impassible « Non, je n'abuse pas de la situation. » ou une mimique enfantine dont lui seul a le secret; ce qui a le don de faire encore plus fulminer Light. Et pour ajouter de l'agressivité à ce cocktail d'émotions néfastes, dans ces circonstances, il est assurément hors de question d'assouvir les besoins hormonaux personnels tout à fait normaux pour deux jeunes hommes en santé de leur âge...

S'il est clair que Light est malheureux de son sort car il s'en plaint souvent, L lui semble, en apparence du moins, bien s'en accommoder. Le détective, comme à son habitude, cette nuit-là observe Light en train de dormir avant de plonger lui-même dans un sommeil bien mérité. Il profite de ce moment de quiétude pour réviser ses conclusions de la journée; c'est une activité qui le détend.

En se retournant, les cheveux de Light retombent de côté révélant un front haut signe d'intelligence. Il porte un simple T-shirt blanc d'où émerge de longs bras avec un duvet clair quasi imperceptible. Un grommellement assoupi franchi les lèvres pleines du dormeur. Ses doux traits réguliers ne sont ni perturbés par la colère ni par un petit air suffisant comme durant la journée.

Les pensées de L s'égrènent lentement au rythme de la respiration du sujet d'étude :

« Je peux comprendre qu'il soit aussi populaire avec les filles, il se compare aisément à un modèle masculin de l'industrie de la mode. Dois-je en conclure pour autant qu'il tire de ce corps attractif un avantage tactique? Oui, une partie de cette immense confiance que je côtoie à tous les jours doit dériver de là. Et aussi cette choquante impudeur qu'il a de se changer sans que j'aie eu le temps de détourner le regard… Il est fier de son apparence et aime les réactions qu'elle génère.»

« Je suis épuisé; je ne me suis jamais autant investi pour une enquête. Light et les autres pensent que j'ai choisi cet état des choses mais ce sont les circonstances qui m'ont forcé à révéler mon identité, à vivre avec d'autres personnes et maintenant à être enchaîné avec quelqu'un 24h sur 24h. Quelqu'un que je dois regarder sans arrêt sous peine de manquer l'indice qui me confirmera ma théorie. Subir tous ces contacts sociaux, je vois bien que ça gruge une partie de mon potentiel de réflexion. Jamais une cible m'a résisté aussi longtemps, n'en est-ce pas la preuve? Mais ne t'inquiète pas Light, je vais t'avoir! »

Le fil de sa pensée est interrompu par un événement qui surprend L. Il attrape un mouchoir pour essuyer le liquide qui s'est soudainement répandu. Profondément plongé dans ses pensées, il s'est mordu le pouce jusqu'au sang. L ne s'en est rendu compte qu'au moment où un désagréable goût de sel a envahit sa bouche.

Puis, après trois de cohabitation forcé, tout déboule rapidement. Des indices clairs qui incriminent Misa d'être le 2e Kira ont été découverts et, avec grandes précautions, elle est emprisonnée et maintenue attachée. En réponse à ces événements, Light réclame à grands cris le besoin de prouver son innocence dans cette histoire et, pour ce faire, est à son tour jeté en cellule.

Ensuite, encore un mois s'écoule. L'absence de Light laisse une étrange sensation de vide dans le quotidien de L. L'appréhension de leur rencontre désormais nécessaire, lui noue la gorge et il déglutie pour faire passer cette sensation désagréable. Il prend donc la route avec Aizawa pour se rendre au lieu où le couple de suspects est détenu. Voir Light ainsi, non au travers de l'œil de la caméra mais de nouveau en face à face fait planer sur L un soupçon de malaise.

De ses yeux cernés émanent l'abattement le plus profond. Il se laisse faire, complètement amorphe. En fait, Light se laisse carrément mourir de faim et Ryûzaki est le seul dont il supporte désormais la présence dans cette situation dégradante. Lors de leur premier repas commun à la prison, L lui pousse ses cheveux collés sur son front par la sueur. Puis, il approche la cuillère de sa bouche qui reste obstinément fermée. Peut-être cela vient-il du fait que l'ustensile est tenu étrangement et placé dans un angle bizarre par son utilisateur. Mais peut-être aussi est-ce simplement causé par l'état de passivité actuelle de Light ou encore par un sursaut de son habituel orgueil.

L'obligation de manger devient toutefois maintenant pressante vu la maigreur que le prisonnier affiche. Et, malgré sa profession de détective, L assume complètement ce rôle de nourrice; si ce n'est que pour ne pas perdre son seul suspect et ce malgré ses succès mitigés (du moins au début).

Car, à force de patience, Yagami se laisse enfin nourrir tout en continuant de ne manifester aucun intérêt à cette tâche. L doit même parfois essuyer délicatement le menton barbouillé de soupe que Light happe distraitement comme si la perte de sa liberté est cent fois plus douloureuse que la faim qui doit lui broyer les tripes. Cette situation nouvelle faite d'une proximité consentie et non obligatoire comme avec la chaîne transforme dès lors, pendant l'espace de ces repas, leur relation d'enquêteur-suspect à celle d'un jeune homme à un autre.

Ce jour-là, tout concentré qu'il est à sa besogne, L prend soudainement conscience que celle-ci les oblige à être dans une position désagréable, les genoux appuyés l'un contre ceux de Light. Pour dissimuler sa gêne, il en profite pour raconter à Yagami les derniers développements de l'enquête qui les unit.

Il ne reste désormais dans le cabaret que le dessert : une part d'un séduisant millefeuilles à la framboise. Ryûzaki la prend délicatement et la tend à Light qui y mord à belle dent mettant du crémage un peu partout. L suce soigneusement ses doigts pour profiter de cette aubaine et, sans s'en rendre compte, dévisage l'obsédant restant de crémage au coin de la bouche de Yagami.

Un frisson causé par une impulsion incompréhensible le parcours et pour s'en distraire, L commence alors à l'invectiver : « Où est le Light que j'a … ». Une intense bouffée de malaise l'envahit d'avoir voulu dire « que j'apprécie » mais il se reprend immédiatement : « que je connais que rien ne peut démonter? Il ne se laisserait jamais dépérir ainsi! »

En parallèle à ses remontrances, une réflexion, que L gardera pour lui, vient de germer dans son esprit troublé: « Il n'aurait jamais accepté que je le nourrisse comme ça auparavant; ça l'humilierait trop. Ce n'est pas le même homme, il a changé.»

Ryûzaki n'oubliera jamais l'expression de pure gratitude exprimée par le visage de Light après la terrible épreuve que son propre père lui a fait subir à lui et à Misa. Avec le recul, L remarque nettement l'empreinte indélébile sur la personnalité de Light Yagami de ce séjour en prison. Désormais, émane de lui une candeur renouvelée qui n'égale que sa féroce passion quand il clame qu'ensemble ils captureront Kira. Un nouveau climat se développe entre les deux garçons, une complicité sereine orientée vers leur objectif commun. Le temps leur aura prouvé que la confiance de Light est justifiée. En effet, ce duo imbattable et motivé fini par mettre la main sur le troisième Kira et sur son cahier meurtrier.

Tous se réjouissent de l'événement, à l'exception de L. Sa logique est contrariée par une règle écrite dans le Death Note retrouvé. La règle est formelle! Light DOIT être innocenté. Toutefois, son instinct, qu'il doit sans cesse réfréner, tique et lui chuchote en arrière-plan qu'il ne doit pas abandonner la partie face à Light. Le détective tend à classer lui-même ces pensées comme désespérées et obsessives.

Ils se regardaient dans les yeux ne sachant plus quoi faire, désespérés par cette situation impossible dans laquelle ils se sont glissés. Le cœur de L battait à tout rompre.

Tout ça a commencé, ce soir-là, alors que Light entre dans sa chambre et qu'il trouve L pied nu installé accroupi comme un oiseau perché sur _son_ lit; ses orteils s'agrippant fermement au couvre-lit. Un air tendu marque son visage habituellement inexpressif. Il est penché sur une liasse de feuille en train de lire pour la inième fois le rapport d'enquête sur les meurtres de Kira. Quel caprice l'a conduit à entrer encore une fois dans son espace personnel est un mystère pour Light et il n'a pas envie de questionner cet impoli personnage.

Il se dirige vers la table de chevet pour attraper le livre que Misa lui avait laissé aujourd'hui. Pour ce faire, il bouscule négligemment Ryûzaki qui lui jette un regard de désapprobation. Yagami s'apprête alors à quitter la pièce quand il se dit que c'est ridicule de se sentir exclu de _sa propre chambre_. Il s'assit sur le lit également en espérant que ce serait suffisant pour chasser l'opportun. Light ne veut surtout pas s'abaisser à lui adresser la parole pour lui dire de se tasser en raison d'une de leur innombrable dispute.

Comme il aurait dû s'en douter, rien ne change même après quinze minutes de lecture chacun assis de côté du lit. Ryûzaki ne lui porte pas un iota d'attention. Par pure provocation, et parce que Light sait que le point faible de L est sa bulle personnelle, il se rapproche graduellement toujours plus de lui. L est manifestement plus raide mais ne bouge toujours pas. En fait, la situation tourne carrément une espèce de compétition : l'un et l'autre, orgueilleusement, ne veulent pas se pousser pour laisser plus de place à l'autre.

Light, semblant bien s'amuser à ce petit jeu, se décide de le pousser d'un cran de plus. Tout en faisant mine de lire encore, il change de nouveau de position de façon à ce que leurs jambes s'effleurent. Les secondes s'écoulent et le contact se maintient et même se raffermit. Progressivement, leurs cuisses se pressent de plus en plus fermement l'une contre l'autre. Un puissant frisson parcours l'échine de L. De sa main gauche hésitante, il laisse alors ses doigts parcourir la jambe de Light. De légers frôlements comme par peur de se brûler qui pousse le propriétaire de la dite cuisse à se retourner vers l'auteur de ces gestes faits avec douceur intenable. De façon quasi hypnotique, Light contemple son propre reflet dans l'encre des yeux de Ryûzaki alors qu'inexorablement leurs visages se rapprochent.

Comme leurs lèvres sont à un souffle de s'unir, au dernier moment, les deux garçons s'arrêtent net, paralysés, comme pris d'un puissant vertige. Un immense gouffre vient de s'ouvrir devant eux, gouffre rempli de pensées inavouables et de désirs interdits. Toutefois, comme en surimpression, s'ils se voient de nouveau, en cet instant, comme lors de leur première rencontre; c'est-à-dire avec tous leurs préjugés, leur compétition et leur passé trouble qui les séparent. La douleur intenable causée par l'équilibre entre ces deux états irréconciliables les fait se détacher l'un de l'autre. Désormais, de nouveau assis côte à côte et semblant terrifiés par leur attirance mutuelle, ils n'osent plus se regarder de nouveau. Chacun tentant de garder un visage impénétrable ou une attitude impassible face au malaise qui les unit afin de préserver leur orgueil respectif.

Après un long silence lourd et pénétrant, Light sans se retourner vers sont interlocuteur dit :

Je sais Ryûzaki que tu ne me feras jamais confiance mais tu dois avoir compris depuis le temps qu'il n'y a aucune preuve que tu puisses trouver pour prouver ma culpabilité.

Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de voir en toi le parfait Kira que je cherche depuis si longtemps. Même si les chances sont infimes, je ne lâcherai pas le morceau car je ne peux pas le laisser gagner, l'interrompit L en évitant toujours le regard de ce dernier.

Donc, tes hypothèses sont plus importantes que la réalité qui se dessine devant nous? Combien temps encore devront nous jouer encore à ce petit jeu?

Ryûzaki croise les yeux de purs de Light qui sont à briser le cœur. Et ce n'est pas peu dire si même le flegmatique L est décontenancé par ce regard brillant.

Light découragé passe une main dans ses cheveux, prend une grande inspiration et se confesse tout d'un coup :

Il n'y a qu'une seule porte de sortie et c'est décidé, je vais la prendre.

…

L, tu as raison et je vais te donner ce que tu veux. Tout ce que tu veux mais j'ai besoin que tu t'engages à faire de même toi aussi.

J'ai besoin de savoir à quoi je m'expose avant de te promettre quoi que se soit. Je ne veux pas te mentir Light.

Un baiser, juste un baiser … et tout ce qui peut suivre si c'est ce que tu veux aussi… ajouta Light Yagami d'un faible croassement de voix.

Ryûzaki sent ses cheveux se hérisser sur sa nuque à l'évocation de cette possibilité désormais plausible. Ses yeux noirs semblent deux taches huiles mornes tandis qu'il calcule, vérifie et pèse avec soin ses prochains mots :

En échange de tes aveux explicites, complets et filmés, c'est bien ça?

Oui évidemment, je vais tout te raconter depuis le début, depuis le premier moment.

Et Misa ?

Misa n'était qu'une partie de mon plan bien planifié. Je devais la séduire pour qu'elle se plie à ma volonté. Les femmes sont des idiotes, je n'ai qu'à sourire et elle me donne tout ce que tu veux. Toi, tu es différent; tu ne t'es jamais laissé avoir. Grâce à toi, j'ai dû me surpasser à tout moment. Je ne peux que t'estimer pour tout ça. J'ai enfin trouvé un égal …

… mais je serai toujours ton ennemi quoiqu'il arrive. : lâche L tandis qu'il installe une caméra vidéo qu'il est allée chercher dans sa propre chambre en face de celle de Light.

Mais au moins tu es un ennemi digne de moi, ajoute ce dernier avec un splendide sourire.

C'est à ce moment que la petite lumière de la caméra s'allume et Light raconte, pendant de longues minutes, toute son histoire depuis la découverte du Death Notes et la rencontre de Ryuk, le Shinigami, à ces dernières intrigues pour mener en bourrique L. Tout y est passé, du fonctionnement du Death Notes à son plan de rendre le monde meilleur en le purifiant de ses criminels. Il n'a rien omis, rien caché; toutes ses actions, tous ses meurtres et même cette fausse loi qu'il a inventé pour s'innocenter.

Pour finir, incrédule, L essaye le deuxième Death Notes que Light sorti d'en dessous de son lit. Il sélectionne avec soin un autre criminel dans sa liste de condamnés à mort qu'il a utilisé pour recruter son avatar Lind L. Tailor au début de son enquête sur Kira. Puis, après un coup de fil, il doit fait face à l'évidence : tout est vrai! Surnaturel mais logique.

Light est désormais un vrai criminel et non le suspect de prédilection de L. Le détective n'est pas déçu de cet état des choses. En fait, il est même heureux que la vérité soit enfin révélée et que cette affaire soit sur le point de se conclure. Et malgré un certain dégoût ressenti face à ses actes répressibles finalement avoués, la troublante attirance qu'il ressent lui déchire les tripes. De même, un grand soulagement le traverse également lors qu'il constate que le dieu de la mort est absent; étant donné ce qui va suivre…

Plus rien alors ne retient toute cette incroyable tension qui les habite. Il se sautent dessus avec un empressement enfiévré. Leur corps se plaque avec force l'un sur l'autre, Light étendu sur le frêle L. Ils échangent enfin un premier baiser électrique. Deux langues fougueuses à la hauteur de leurs deux esprits forts et insoumis se cherchent et se battent tout à la fois.

Dans l'enchevêtrement des leurs bras et jambes, leurs vêtements ne restent pas longtemps en place. Les doigts pâles de L n'hésitent pas une seconde tandis qu'ils glissent dans l'encolure de la chemise en soie noir que porte son partenaire. Un coup sec, les boutons de cette dernière sautent l'un après l'autre dégageant les abdominaux fermes de Light. Tandis que L se penche pour parcourir de ses lèvres ce nouveau terrain de jeu, Light lui fait passer son éternel gilet blanc au-dessus sa tête. Yagami contemple le dos du détective d'une blancheur laiteuse tout occupé qu'est ce dernier à détacher sa braguette et lui fait glisser son pantalon avec son sous-vêtement sur les jambes.

L'air climatisé chatouille le corps maintenant flambant nu du châtain. L se lève un instant du lit pour enlever ses jeans qui cache bien mal un membre en pleine érection.

Figé, L dévore des yeux Light. Yagami d'un léger signe de tête, lui fait comprendre que les choses sérieuses peuvent maintenant réellement commencer.

Le rouge monte aux joues du détective lorsque Light se couche sur le dos, offert, alors que lui reprend place sur le lit. Il grimpe ensuite lentement sur son corps, savourant l'appréhension de la suite des événements. Son bas-ventre s'appuie sur les fesses de son partenaire, il s'arc-boute et graduellement sa verge dure comme du bois pénètre en lui entièrement.

Le corps de Yagami est parcouru de spasmes. Tandis qu'il s'offre enfin de lents va-et-vient, L a une vue imprenable sur les épaules musclées de Light d'où perle de grosses gouttes de transpiration. Il laisse sa langue remonter jusqu'à la courbe douce de la nuque de Light, son nez chatouillé par ses cheveux soyeux. Accélérant la cadence, L n'a qu'un mot à la bouche : « Light…. Light… LIGHT! ». Le châtain lui répond avec des grognements sourds et contenus.

Le volume de L augmente de plus en plus et il atteint l'orgasme dans un concert de hurlements. La seule manifestation visible de Light à ce moment ce sont ses mains crispées serrant les draps, les jointures blanchis par l'effort.

L se détache de Light et tente de reprendre son souffle à quatre pattes légèrement tremblant du rush d'hormones. Son partenaire se redresse et l'enlace, la tête déposée sur son dos humide. Les mains de Yagami parcourent le poitrail du détective; l'une passant sur le bout de ses mamelons encore fermes et l'autre prend une pause en s'appuyant fermement sur son ventre souple.

Si le premier acte s'est fait tout en douceur, il n'est pas de même pour la suite. Light, habité d'une agressivité surprenante, le prend tout d'un coup, ce qui coupe le souffle de L dans un hoquet mélangeant la surprise et la souffrance. Les coups de rein du châtain sont brefs et intenses. L se soumet entièrement à ce pilonnage et l'accueil comme le signe du désespoir d'un homme qui va bientôt perdre sa liberté par sa faute. « Ryûzaa…» : les balbutiements d'un nom rattrapé au dernier moment coulent dans son oreille. Le détective gémit tandis que des dents vengeresses se plantent dans son cou. Cette étrangement agréable mélange de douleur et de plaisir le fait quitter son corps un instant pour retourner à ses pensées qui marchent à toute vitesse avec l'adrénaline :

« Light m'a livré ma victoire et, par le fait même, sa vie sur un plateau d'argent. Son âme doit bouillir d'humiliation, dans un moment pareil que je continue à être si secret. Je devrais… Je devrais peut-être …»

Deux mots sont prononcés lentement par L au comble de l'épuisement entrecoupé de moment d'un délicieux supplice: « Lawrence Lawliet »

Light lève lentement la tête et fixe la trotteuse de l'horloge murale. Un regard mauvais empli ses yeux tandis que le vrai nom de L traverse l'air, atteint un microémetteur, est transmis par ondes jusqu'à un récepteur qui le répète à Misa, seule dans une pièce sombre les espionnant depuis le début de leur ébat…

Le châtain réfléchit à la vitesse de l'éclair : « Enfin, elle a entendu c'est sûr! À ce moment, elle va comprendre la suite; elle va savoir quoi faire même si je ne lui rien dis de mon plan. Pauvre L, si tu savais… Il manque juste un détail à l'histoire que je t'ai conté tout à l'heure : une petite page du Death Note détachée du cahier que je t'ai donné est maintenant possession de Misa! Tu es trop certain de ton intelligence et trop pressé de profiter de cette opportunité que je t'ai offert pour avertir les autres que je me suis livré à toi… Seigneur, j'ai cru jamais n'y arriver! Pense à Misa, ne digresse pas trop. Pense à Misa et à ses courbes nom de Dieu!… »

L entend la respiration de plus en plus ample de Light presque semblable à une crise d'hyperventilation tandis que les coups de butoir s'accélèrent encore plus.

De son côté, durant les quelques secondes suivantes, Light voient bien que ses pensées continuent de diverger malgré tous ses efforts : « Il ne te reste qu'une quarantaine de secondes L. J'aurai tout eu de toi. Même ton désir que j'aurais perverti pour m'en servir comme une arme contre toi. J'ai hâte de voir l'éclair de compréhension qui va te transpercer en même temps que te quittera ton dernier souffle quand tu vas saisir que J'AI GAGNÉ!».

Et sous l'emprise d'un absolu sentiment de toute-puissance, Light sent son intérieur se tordre et brûler d'une jouissance jusqu'alors inconnue. Son besoin de contrôle et son sadisme machiavélique sont, et pour la première fois, pleinement assouvis.

L est effondré sur le lit. D'un regard faussement candide et inquiet, Light se penche sur lui pour assister à sa fin. Ses doigts flattent doucement ses tempes puis ses cheveux noirs en bataille. Il glisse sa main au creux de celle du détective, faiblement réactive.

Puis, Light Yagami, tendrement tout en le fixant droit dans les yeux, répète ce nom tant cherché une dernière fois alors que s'écoule la dernière seconde fatidique :

Lawrence Lawliet, vraiment quel joli nom…

Un instant de flottement passe semblant durer toute l'éternité.

Tu trouves? Moi aussi, je l'aime bien tu sais Light! dit le détective avec un sourire taquin. Et c'est à ce moment que L change complètement d'attitude et qu'une énergie qui semblait totalement inexistante anime de nouveau son corps.

Le visage de Yagami se décompose alors en un masque haineux:

POURQUOI T'ES PAS MORT RIÛZAKI?!

Tout en lui lançant cette diatribe, L se relève sur un coude, s'assoie et attrape son pantalon qu'il enfile prestement :

Parce que tu ne me crois pas assez fou pour laisser Misa sans surveillance, non?! Je suis convaincu qu'elle a fait tout ce qu'il faut pour s'incriminer avant que Mogi la mette sous arrêt définitivement.

L s'arrête un moment de parler pour se lever afin d'aller récupérer son haut qui avait atterri plus loin. Son visage émergeant de l'encolure de son gilet affiche une attitude enfantine et il énonce de sa voix habituelle; c'est-à-dire totalement neutre :

Oh et en passant, Light, vraiment, merci beaucoup pour tout. Tu m'as soulagé d'un poids terrible.

Ce sont les mots de trop pour Light, tout s'effondrant dans son esprit, tous ses plans sont détruits. Il bondit sur le détective avec la ferme intention de « lui broyer son petit cou de jeune fille ».

Alors que les doigts de Light Yagami commencent à lui écraser la trachée, L réussit en se débattant à crier grâce au passage d'une goulée d'air:

LES GARS, C'EST LE TEMPS D'ENTRER.

C'est les mots qu'attendaient Tôta Matsuda et Shuichi Aizawa pour défoncer la porte et séparer les deux jeunes hommes. Ils ne sont pas trop deux pour contenir un Light flambant nu qui hurle des insanités et le traîner hors de la chambre.

Quant à lui, L, tout en massant sa gorge, quitte la chambre à coucher de Light et va à son poste de travail. Sa respiration ne chuinte presque plus quand il prend place à son ordinateur. De ses doigts experts, les cliquetis de son clavier ne durent qu'un instant alors qu'il tape un courriel.

[Destinataire : Watari

Sujet : Dossier Kira réglé

Message : Et la suite? - L]

Puis, il appuie sur le bouton « Envoyer » et commence à empiler des cubes de sucre qui traînent sur son bureau en attendant une réponse.

FIN

* * *

Merci encore à vous tous de m'avoir lu. En espérant que vous ayez autant eu de plaisir à lire cette histoire que j'en ai eu à la rédiger.


End file.
